Ah! I Have Legs
by Aurora Dusk
Summary: So you're witty, beautiful and mysterious. So you're every guy's dream. So you've got a secret that's gonna turn the town upside down. So it's not easy being immortal. So what?
1. Chapter 1

**:&:Ah! I Have Legs:&:**

* * *

Peyton finds out that it's not easy to walk into Tree Hill, especially since it's literally her first time. But, along with Brooke and Haley, she's got a mission that will pull the whole sleepy town along for an unbelievable ride…

* * *

**:&:Chapter One:&:**

Light danced off the blue waters, stretching for the white, sandy bottom of the sea. It bounced off the golds and purples and greens that darted peacefully around the waters. The coral took pains to dance with it, flashing their brilliant colors as well.

A shadow suddenly loomed over the picturesque images, sending the fishes into a collective flurry. The black figure nodded its head, blue eyes hiding behind a pair of goggles bright. Bubbles flew quickly from the tube connected to its mouth. They trailed through the water behind it for a few more moments until the marine life felt comfortable enough with it. The figure nodded once more before shooting to the surface, not feeling the strong gaze of the sea following him.

The diver came up by a white, unkept fishing boat. He pulled the goggles off his face and let out an excited whoop. Then he dashed across the waves to the boat.

A man in a threadbare maroon shirt and worn out khaki shorts closed the lid on a plastic bottle of pink liquid. Two identical bottles sat beside it, fizzing up throw long, tubes.

"Keller!" his deep baritone called out.

The diver climbed over the side of the boat, "That's one fucking good lot!" He began taking off his equipment, "We should – what the hell are you doing Dan!"

Dripping wet, the young man came over to the scruffy-looking fisherman. Dan rubbed his five o'clock shadow and asked innocently, "What do you mean Chris?"

"My guy said you only needed one to take out the fishes," Chris ran his fingers through the wet hair so it stood straight up, "Three seems a little extreme, even for you Scott."

"You worry too much Keller," Dan picked up the first bottle with a smirk.

"Whatever man," Chris shook his head and watched the bottle sail through the air and into the water, "It's your boat."

The next two followed quickly, arching through the clear sky and twirling a few times before landing with satisfying splashes. They quickly sank to the sandy bottom of the ocean. The sea saw this but did not react for the calamity was quicker than anything they had seen. A peaceful heartbeat was allowed before the whole ground exploded.

Up above, Dan Scott and Chris Keller watched the water burst like a geyser. Fish flopped onto the boat, some missing heads, others tails and a few completely chopped. Chris' face broadened with a laugh and he turned to Dan, who hadn't stopped smirking.

"Now _this_ is fishing," Dan commented as the fish rained down upon them.

Chris nodded with agreement watched the sight die down. Now came his job – to collect all the fish floating around before any sort of guards or other fisherman came over. He took the blue waters tainted with dead fish in for one last moment before turning to get the nets. The hair on his neck suddenly prickled and it was not from the sea breeze – he had long ago grown accustomed to that. Slowly, Chris lifted his head back up.

And he almost had a heart attack.

"Dan!" he yelled, "Did you see that!"

The fisherman joined him in a quick moment, slightly annoyed at his assistant, "See what?"

"Look!" Chris pointed out to the sea, his bright blue eyes wide. Dan followed the gesture in time to catch a very large blue tail disappear into the waters.

"What the hell is that?" Chris asked under his breath.

"I don't know," Dan brushed past him and loosened a shotgun from under its hiding spot, "And I'm not about to find out."

Chris gulped, "You're not gonna, _use_ that….are you?"

Dan grunted as he loaded it, "What else should I use it for? Stick it up your ass?"

The pale boy shuddered and quickly looked away.

"There it is again! Oh shit, it's closer man!"

Dan scurried over to the edge of the boat as something large sidled up along side them. He pulled the gun back to his ear and shot into the water. A few of the bullets bounced off the waves but most of them went under. He could only hope they hit the creature. Speaking of which, where the hell was it? The light seemed to be playing tricks on him – what ever he had seen in the waves had vanished.

A sudden jolt answered his question, sending him tumbling back. He could hear Chris cursing faintly in the background. Good, he hoped the bastard hit his head hard. Very hard.

Under the boat, slender arms gripped a three-pronged weapon…the legendary Trident. The hands shoved it into the belly of the boat and dragged the metal through it, effectively ripping it. The limbs pulled the Trident back and attacked the boat once more.

Dan quickly regained his balance and began shooting once more. The boat lurched again and he reached for the railing. It slipped from his fingers and he was hurtled into the dark waters in one terrifying moment. He felt his body go icy cold but as quick as the sensation came, it was gone. Chris was there instantaneously, pulling him back up.

The fisherman grabbed the gun once more and made his slippery way over to the other side of the boat, where he saw the tail flash once more. This time it stayed for a second longer, almost waving to him. He raised the gun and fired, but the tail had disappeared long before he could do so.

There was a sudden motion near the waters and Dan quickly aimed the gun at it. He jerked back and forth, trying to follow the non-existent enemy. After a few minutes of waiting, he drew away from the edge of the boat and turned to Chris.

"What the hell was that?" Chris demanded.

"I don't know," Dan answered truthfully. The exhausted and worried face suddenly transformed and he sneered at Chris, "But I do know we have a job to do. Get back to work!."


	2. Chapter 2

**forever with dusk **says**: Thanks for all your reviews! If you want me to reply, don't leave an anonymous review…I don't like answering reviews in my author's notes any more. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

**:&:Chapter Two:&:**

_The Mermaid's Tavern_ was a bar & grill, with more of the bar and less of the grill. Business could not be described as usual, for the dingy, seaside establishment was never popular unless one wanted grease rather than food or a cheap drink. That had changed as the sleazy owner (called Mullens by the few residents of Tree Hill) managed to spice the place up with a few renovations. Well, re-used ones anyway.

As a rule, he was a man and knew it would take more than a plasma TV to draw out his own kind, for sport bars were in no short supply in the quaint town. Not to mention that Mullens could not afford a plasma TV. But he had done his job well. The place was packed to capacity with a wide variety of men. Sure there were a few ladies to keep things in equilibrium. If you knew the menu well enough, the food wasn't all too bad and his wife Karen was a real southern sweetheart liked by most. And yes, some of the gals actually enjoyed this type of thing but Mullens just shrugged. It was simply a silver lining to an already golden piece of work.

It was all in the creativity. Putting up a pole in the center of the bar might have been a nice idea but still very lame. And transitioning to a strip bar would lose some well-respected customers. So he had scourged around in the filthy storage room, put a little of this and that and voila! He had a fish tank.

A very large fish tank.

And then he went fishing. Mullens was an expert in this craft, seeing as his wife was just as gorgeous as the fish he had managed to capture. Or mermaid, anyway. The brunette beauty swirling through rings and various other aids did indeed sport a brilliant, silver tail and not much else, seeing as her top barely left room for imagination. She was every Playboy subscriber's dream come true. Mouths were openly hanging open as her stomach slid in and out with amazing flexibility. Drool traveled down some faces as her back arched in a perfect circle. Elbows darted into ribs as she scaled the glass, eyes finding some lucky customer in the crowd. They would see a slight gleam, a brief motion, almost a wink, yet it disappeared behind the dimpled smile that captivated most of the bar & grill in the late hours of the day.

The older man manning the bar smirked as some of the younger men squirmed with their excitement. There was no doubting it – Mullens was an excellent fisher.

**

* * *

**

She stretched her slender arms behind her head with a smile. Swimming always but her in a good mood. Grabbing a towel nearby the steps she had hopped onto a few moments after her shift was over, she began drying her exposed upper body. She frowned at her arms and the tiny goose bumps crawling along her flesh. A throat was cleared and she spun around, gasping. Seeing it was only a petite brunette with an apron tied around her waist, she pressed her lips together and nodded, drying off her auburn hair without a word.

"Good job tonight," came the soft voice.

"Thank you," was the terse reply.

The silence stretched like her limbs reaching for the white blouse. She finished buttoning it when the other woman spoke up.

"I know your secret Brooke."

Her shoulders tensed and she straightened her back a little. As calmly as possible, she posed, "Really?"

Brooke noted that her tiny fingers were clutching her coffee mug a little too tight and briefly wondered if the drink was for her, "You are a gold digger."

Apparently not. She blinked her blue eyes at the older woman. The previous apprehension rolled easily off her tongue in a laugh.

"Right Karen," she smiled wryly, "A gold digger." Her hands tugged at the zipper of her tail and in one smooth motion deposited her tanned legs on the other side of the steps.

"Yes," Karen continued, unfazed by her sarcasm, "You're after my husband and his money."

Brooke sputtered on her own spit, "Excuse me. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Brooke Davis," Karen said sternly, "This is not a joke. My husband is only human-"

"-could've fooled me," Brooke mumbled, pulling on her black pleated skirt.

"- and tempted quite easily. I'm not going to let you get away with this. I have to keep our family together…for my son."

Brooke refrained from rolling her eyes and opted to don a sleeves white sweater with black and pink diamonds splayed across the front, "Karen I assure you there is nothing to worry about. I don't like your husband in anyway. I don't like this _job_ in anyway."

"That's what I don't understand," Karen's brown eyes followed the younger girls movements in putting away her tail, "Why are you doing something you don't like?"

Brooke stood up, black flip-flops and purse in place. Sighing, she answered, "You wouldn't understand."

Karen opened her mouth to say something but Brooke had already strode out the door. Even if she hadn't, the co-owner of the _Tavern _wouldn't have known what to say…


	3. Chapter 3

**forever with dusk **says**: Thanks to my buddy and her awe inspiring words:)

* * *

**

**:&:Chapter Three:&:**

There was a gentle breeze rolling through the town of Tree Hill that day. It softened the strong glare of the summer sun. A delicious feeling was in the air, as if it could be plucked and sided with some fries and a soft drink. For this reason, workers at the marine reserve were content to spend the winding morning hours working outdoors among the animals.

Next to the small sea lion pool, nestled between the Boardwalk and a food bizarre, a caramel streaked blonde squatted, smiling at the water. Her tan skin glowed in the afternoon light, most of it left exposed akin to every woman of her age on such a day. Her light pink shirt sported faded concert dates and the short black and whit board shorts with matching stripes gave way to slim legs. An ID tag dangled off her left hip.

She whistled once high, twice low and then high again. Instantaneously, a California Sea Lion, about eight feet long, plopped onto the dock beside her.

"Thatta boy," she murmured and patted his head. He nudged her hand appreciatively.

"Looks like you've got a lover," the tall, lanky man beside her teased, "I mean, it's kind of nasty but if you're into that kind of thing…."

"Tim," she scowled and swatted at his arm, "C'mon, get the injection ready."

"Okay, okay," Tim grinned, loading the syringe with a grayish liquid. His left hip held an ID tag similar to hers. The grin widened.

"What?" the girl asked warily.

He shook his head, "Just funny. We're actually giving him a shot so he doesn't…well, you know…. get some!"

"Tim," she groaned in annoyance.

"Right. Injection," he nodded and placed a palm on the animal's hind. The sea lion whipped its head around, roaring angrily. The sudden movement sent Tim jumping a few feet back.

"You horny bastard!" he yelped.

"Tim, it's not his fault that it's the peak of mating season," the girl sighed impatiently, "Now c'mon, he has training in an hour."

"No, no, no!" Tim shook his head stubbornly, "I'm not going near that thing with out a tranquilizer. Occupy him."

She gagged at the suggestive wiggling of eyebrows her co-worker sent her before dashing up the ramp. He passed an attractive brunette in a Coast Guard uniform. Or what was left of it, as the shirt wasn't tucked and rolled to the elbows, showing off toned arms. Black basketball shorts easily replaced his custom made slacks. And the stuffy hat was traded for a fitted black cap. He stopped at the pool and leaned against the railing of the ramp, watching the scene below him in fascination.

After shaking her head at Tim, the young lady bounced on her toes around the sea lion, murmuring to him.

"Don't mind Tim," she picked up the syringe and rubbed its back, "He's lacking in common sense. But I understand. All you want is your soul mate, right? Hm, not exactly easy when I'm giving you this shot. You'll be okay. Just like me…."

The last part came out in a strained whisper as she pressed the medicine into the sea lion's body. It gave a relieved sigh. She patted it one more time and watched it vault back into the water.

"How did you do that?'

She gasped and turned around to face the intruder.

"Nathan," she scolded, hands on her hips, "Don't scare me like that!"

He smirked, and replied carelessly, "Sorry Hales."

Haley rolled her hazel eyes but gestured behind her anyway, "It was nothing Nate. I just told him what was coming."

"And the reason that didn't work when Tim tried was because…."

"Tim's an idiot?" she supplied. They laughed.

"Seriously Hales, there's something about you that just goes really good with animals."

She rubbed her neck nervously, "Well….it's just….um, experience….I guess."

Nathan looked at her curiously, "Yeah…."

Haley cleared her throat and began walking towards him, careful that her black and pink Etenies didn't squeak, "So are you going to the opening of the new aquarium tonight?"

His blue eyes lit up and he replied ardently, "Yeah! I'm going with Rachel."

She stopped abruptly. Partially from disappointment at that statement, a little out of shock but mostly because she had just stepped into a bucket of slimy fish.

Frowning down at the pail she voiced, "Rachel?"

The laughter was evident in his voice, "Rachel Getina. Know her?"

Haley nodded, trying to lightly kick the pan out without looking like a total idiot, "Uh huh."

"Need a little help there?" he joked, already straightening to join her.

"N-"

"-Nathan!"

A beautiful red head was striding energetically towards them. Nathan smiled immediately, holding out a hand for her. She took it briefly but ran a hand up his arm.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Stud."

Haley had taken the distraction to kick the bucket off a little harder. The result was disastrous as it slid forward and knocked her neatly onto her small bottom. The commotion turned the couple to her. Rachel's mouth curled upwards, smiling unkindly. Haley shuddered at how eerily the teeth clashed with the white ribbon tied around her black halter top.

"Oh hey…. Hannah, was it?"

"Haley," she replied in unison with Nathan. He shot her a smile.

Rachel waved a dismissive hand, "Whatever. Nathan honey, we have to get going! Lunch is awaiting."

"Where are we going baby?" he questioned, linking their fingers. Haley bit her lip and looked down for a moment.

Rachel snaked her arm out of his grasp and around his arm instead, "That new seafood place on Main. Which means –"

"-I'll have to change," he finished for her. He waved goodbye to Haley, forcing a laugh for his girlfriend as they strolled away. Haley flicked her wrist from the wave to flip the Bird. The smile plastered on her face fell, and she heaved a sigh.

"Okay all-" Tim came jogging onto the dock, "-set? Where's the horny walrus dude?"

Haley dropped back onto her elbows and groaned. So much for being a beautiful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**forever with dusk **says**: …

* * *

**

**:&:Chapter Four:&:**

Day was beginning to make way for nightfall. It yawned, stretching orange fingers painted pink across the sky. The beach was mostly deserted, save for two young surfers heading back to their navy pick up truck.

"That was totally awesome dude!" one of them exclaimed as they tossed their boards onto the back of the car.

They did not notice a figure a few feet away, stumbling across the sandy lot. It was dripping wet and seemed to have sea legs…which was impossible considering they were, in fact, on land.

"I know man," the friend hopped into the car, "It was like '_whoa_' and I was like '_whoa_' and the whole thing was like….'_whoaa_"!"

"Dude!" the first one cleverly agreed, shoving the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life. Headlights sprang to action a moment later.

"Holy shit!" the passenger jumped at the revelation of the figure. The woman was gorgeous, blonde hair plastered against her neck. Her golden skin glistened with water droplets, slender muscles taut and pure perfection…especially as she stood nude in front of them (completely unabashed at that) save for a silver clip in her hair. She cocked her head at the boys.

"I'm looking for a mermaid," her voice confirmed it – she was a goddess, "Can you tell me where to find her?"

The passenger opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally, he swallowed and answered in a shaky voice, "Uh…yeah…you, you want to go to _The Mermaid's Tavern_. It's…um, on P-pier Street."

"We ….we can take you," the driver had also regained use of his tongue, even though it squeaked, and he nudged his friend. Taking the hint, he stepped out of the truck. The lady climbed in, seemingly unaware that they were openly gaping at her, or that the "gentlemanly" friend was grinning idiotically at her butt. She settled into the seats as comfortably as she could. Her helpers smirked over her ducked head. As soon as they closed the door, they put an arm around her, hands roaming everywhere. She rolled her eyes, disgust lacing her pretty features.

In one fluid motion, both her fists slammed into them, sending one out of each window.

The driver landed on his back, breathing hard. In a second, she had him pinned with a long, metal weapon that looked oddly familiar. Something with a T…but before he had time to contemplate that or how she had managed to pull such a stunt, he noted the scary scowl she sported.

"Give me your clothes. Now."

He gulped and nodded, too afraid to fight back. She jumped into the truck and sped off. He took a few breaths to calm himself. Slowly, he lifted his head, looking for his friend. The he heard it….the crash.

He was on his feet in a moment, a rock the only protection for his bare form. Running as fast as he could, he saw the truck. It had hit head first into a tree, the whole front smashed in and the window shield disastrously cracked.

"No! My baby!" he yelled in anguish. He was going to kill that bitch. But the driver's side door was open, the mysterious deity long gone.

**

* * *

**

She had, in fact, crashed the car nearby Pier Street. And there, in all its fluorescent glory, was _The Mermaid's Tavern_.

She entered and approached the bar, looking around cautiously. An older man next to her turned and started, mouth hanging open. She looked strange, dressed in wrinkled black board shorts. Men's, nonetheless, and a few sizes too big. The white shirt was also a guy's, despite clinging to her hardened nipples and narrow waistline. A pink Billabong label blazed across her thin shoulders. And what was up with that weird clip in her hair?

But the odd beauty was inspecting the brunette beside her. She was dressed in dark colors, black clouding her pale features. She slapped a green bill on the table and picked up the small glass of burgundy liquid, chugging it down in one gulp.

"What'll you have girlie?"

The blonde whipped her head up to the gruff voice. She refrained from wrinkling her nose. The old man looked…icky. Actually, all the guys up here appeared that way. Shuddering involuntarily, she replied uncertainly, "Sea water?"

He sneered, "Sorry lady but this ain't Red Lobster. Can I get you something else?"

She frowned, "I'll have…what she's having."

The man nodded when she gestured to the girl next to her. He filled a similar glass with the same liquid. She put her fingers in her back pocket, pulling out a crumpled dollar bill. Very slowly (and a little disdainfully) she placed it on the counter. The guy put the drink down. warily, she picked it up and then shot it down just the way she had witnessed.

The drink spewed out everywhere and the girl hacked on the burning liquid.

"_This_ is what you drink up here?" she sputtered. She had been prepared for a bitter taste of vileness upon her arrival but she didn't realize it would be this literally. For some reason, she tried squeezing her pale green eyes shut in a fruitless effort to rid herself of the taste but found herself sneezing it through her nose.

"Peyton!"

She spun around at the sound of her name only to be engulfed by a tangle long limbs and brown locks. For this first time since coming to Tree Hill, she smiled.

"Dude that's hot," one of the customers pointed to their favorite dancer embracing the dressed-like-a-dude girl, "I'm so here every night."

**

* * *

**

"Try this, it's hot cocoa. You're gonna love it Peyton! The first time I had a hot drink I died and went to taste bud heaven!" Brooke squealed.

Peyton accepted it but grimaced into the cup behind the other girl's back. She had enough new drinks for one night. Instead, she inspected the small room. There was a sink, mini-fridge, and microwave jammed into one side with a dresser on the other and a small cot wedged in between. Brooke's legs dangled off the edge of the bed, only a mere inches from where Peyton's lazed from the tiny stool that some how fit by the door.

"So," she paused, searching for the right words, "You….dance. In a tank. For…men?"

"And the occasional girl," Brooke replied flippantly, "It's not all that bad. I get in, have some fun, flash a little tail," she giggled, "Not my _real_ one thought."

"What exactly do you …_do_…in there?"

Brooke lifted a shoulder, blue eyes dancing with mischief. Peyton knew that look all too well.

"The _fertility_ dance! Brooke, are you crazy!" she exploded.

Brooke's lips curled at the reaction.

"But Peyton," she whined, "You should see some of the men it attracts. Nothing like the one's down there who are gross, in well…you know!"

The dancer's face turned green at the mental image. Boy was she glad she hadn't mated with any of _those_ men.

"Oh Brooke," Peyton sighed, gripping her cup tighter.

Blue eyes locked steely with green, "What are you really doing here Peyton?" Her voice had lowered, "You hate land. Oh, let me guess," she smiled dryly, "You want me to come home."

Peyton sighed, breaking their gaze, "It's been three weeks already." She felt like mentioning what an interesting shade of carpet Brooke had chosen but her mouth remained dry.

"I'm sure Daddy sent you right," Brooke laughed bitterly, "I bet he wants me to join him on a hunting trip? Well I'm sorry we all can't be like the _great _Peyton-"

"-Brooke."

The brunette shut her mouth instantly. Never had she seen the aqua eyes so easily filled wit tears, "He's…he's dead."

"No…" the words barely escaped her mouth as she crumpled into her sister's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, "No."


	5. Chapter 5

**forever with dusk** says: …

**:&:Chapter Five:&:**

**

* * *

**

Haley crossed her arms, uncrossing them a few moments later. Her weight shifted from one foot. Hurried back to the other. Heaving a breath followed these restless actions.

All around her were partygoers, all dressed for the black tie event. Even she had scourged up a turquoise dress that swirled by the knees and snaked around her slender shoulders. Her hazel eyes drifted to the scene unfolding before her. A beautiful young lady in a stunning red gown paused the introduction of her escort to several of the guests in order acknowledge the thanks given to a benefactor who so graciously donated enough money to help open the aquarium. She pulled away from her date to throw her arms around the older man exclaiming a, "Good work, Daddy!" before allowing herself to be drawn back into strong arms. As her head tilted up to smile charmingly at him, he swooped down to kiss her.

Haley sounded another wistful sigh.

"You know," Tim approached her from where he had also watched the display and handed her the extra drink in his hand, "They're practically engaged."

She chugged a large portion of the drink, nodding as it burned down her throat. Her hawk-like watch over Nathan and Rachel instantly resumed.

"Maybe," Tim stepped a little closer, "You should try for someone who's more…available. And willing"

The last part was muttered but Haley rolled her eyes anyway, ignoring the suggestiveness entirely. She thrust the empty glass into his chest while brushing past him, "Goodbye Tim"

Walking around the strident grounds did not prove to help her mood as she was forced to mingle with various coworkers and acquaintances. Eventually she slipped to the entrance of the underground aquarium. A young boy had disappeared inside it and she considered joining him to make sure he was all right. Yet her gaze drifted to the pool that opened into the mighty exhibit and decided against doing so. Instead, she walked to the boulders preventing access to the pool, slipping out of her heels before squatting delicately on one to survey the cove meant for public enjoyment. A dolphin emerged from the water and called to her.

"Hey," she said softly, "Wanna be my date?"

He replied wit ha series of gentle clicks.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure even you wouldn't want to come with me anyway." This sent the dolphin into a reprimand of cackles and clucks.

"What did you say to make it so angry?" Nathan appeared behind her.

The dolphin gave one last toot as if to say, "See?" and disappeared once more. Haley blushed.

"Oh, um, nothing." He ducked his head down, shoving his hands into his pockets as they settled into some semblance of comfort.

"So where's Rachel?" Haley inquired, keeping the sadness from being so evident in her voice.

"Oh you know," he shrugged and rested a foot onto a rock beside her, "This is more her type of thing. I'm not really one for penguin suits and all that jazz."

Indeed, she commented silently as she noted his bow tie hung undone around his neck and some of the apparently expensive collared shirt untucked. They shared a smile.

"C'mon," Nathan said after a moment and extended a large, appealing hand, "We should get back"

Haley tried to hide her grin a she turned around to accept it. In her felicity, she moved a little too carelessly and went hurtling backwards into the water. She immediately bobbed up, gasping from the shock.

"Haley!" he stepped onto the rock she had occupied, leaning over, "Give me your hand."

She looked frantically down at the water, hoping he didn't notice the blow glow beginning to form. "Um...you know what? I think I'll go for a swim."

His face registered shock, quickly followed by apprehension. "Haley," he said sternly, "I'm not going to leave you here to-"

"Nathan? What are you doing?" Rachel had arrived with a flank of refined businessmen. Haley took the distraction to slip unnoticed into the water.

"I was just –" he began to explain but he followed Haley's mistake in turning to quickly and also fell in. Rachel forced a laugh and turned to her associates, "Honestly, I can't take him anywhere!"

She gave her boyfriend an exasperated look as he clung onto a rock, sputtering and desperately trying to pull himself up. And as she gave him a hand, they both forgot why they were in such a position, a pair of turquoise sandals forgotten by their feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the little boy underground had witnessed something quite different. He had been tickled to see the lady's legs floating among the exotic fish but his laughter subsided almost immediately. The limbs began to glow a bluish color and they came together, burning brighter by the moment. And just when he thought it might be too bright, the light faded to reveal a long, blue tail. He watched in awe as the blonde retreated into the water and fluidly braced the currents, heading away from the window. 

"Timmy! Get back here!"

He jumped at the voice and resisted at the tugging of his arm.

"But Mom," he protested, "I was watching the mermaid…."


	6. Chapter 6

**forever with dusk** says: Not incredibly happy with this chapter but oh well. Thansk for the reviews!  
**:&:Chapter Six:&:**

* * *

Bare feet paddled silently around the boat. She made her way around the corner, tugging at the ends of her dress and fussing her wet locks so they didn't attack her neck. She hated the feel of curling hair on her skin. Maneuvering around the potted plants and benches of her porch proved slightly difficult in the waning sunlight but her fingers found the broken panel behind a hanging pot of petunias and extracted the hidden key. A soft, metallic click followed her actions of inserting it into the knob. Before she could push the door open, the hairs on her neck stood up in anticipation. She turned just in time for the light of an oncoming boat to beam directly in her face. When she lowered her hand, the first thing she noticed was that a Coast Guard cruiser had sidled up to her humble adobe. And that a handsome officer was stepping off it onto hers. A smile fleeted across her face, before switching to confusion.

"Nathan…. what are you doing here?"

His hands were casually tucked into his pockets but over the past few years, she's noted that it as a sign of nervousness on his part.

"I thought you drowned Hales," he frowned down at her, "Isn't that enough to justify why I'm here."

Her head dropped in embarrassment and she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "How did you where I lived?"

They had drifted to the bow and he leaned across the railing, turning his body towards her.

"Tim told me."

Haley scowled, "I'm gonna kill him!" They exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"So…this is where you live? A boathouse?"

"It's small but I can pay the rent and it's right on the sea," she shrugged, "Feels like home, you know?"

His brown head dipped down a few times, blue eyes locking with hers, "I know."

She bit her lip to hold back the grin threatening to spill. "I'm glad you're okay Hales."

There it was again, Hales. He only started referring to her as that recently and every time she heard it, her heart soared with hope.

She smiled softly, touched. "Thanks, Nate"

He shook his head nonchalantly and they drifted into a compatible silence. Haley sighed, watching her breath form a faint vapor in the air.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, indicating the sunset.

Nathan glanced down at her, a smirk curling his mouth, "Yeah. Real beautiful."

She blushed, but swatted his arm playfully, "I was talking about the sunset, idiot."

He nodded, the picture of naivety, "Yeah, I know." They laughed again, turning to face the horizon once more. There was a sudden flash of silver. Nathan squinted.

"Did you see that?"

She felt the adrenaline rising in the pit of her stomach and she pushed the panic aside. "See what?" she feigned innocence.

He frowned, shading his eyes, "I don't know. There was something out there."

"Well," she offered him a smile as he turned to face her, "I can get a flashlight, if you like?"

His fingers grazed her elbow, "That would be great, Hales.:

She nodded, forcing a smile before disappearing into her little home. Once the door closed, she dashed across the hall and into her bedroom. Her feet barely touched the ground while barreling towards the two glass panels encasing a large corner of her room. She slipped through the space between them. A large, plastic octagonal shape waited listlessly. Haley dropped to her feet, her tiny hand finding the latch and releasing so it would open. The tub swayed gently with water lapping up to the three steps that led into the dark abyss of the sea. Lights embedded inside lit up the area and Haley's impatience as she stood, her arms crossed and foot tapping rythmatically. Her face remained impassive as a brunette head emerged from the water, sucking in the stale air of the room, water droplets falling off her thick eyelashes. She smirked at Haley, pulling herself onto a step, her slender torso bare save for the purplish blue wrapping her unmentionables.

"Who's the hottie, Haley?" she questioned, eyebrows lifting mischievously, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Quite possibly," Haley replied tersely, "What do you want Brooke?"

"Hop in, sis," her cheeks dimpled pleasantly, "Let's have a little chat."

She sighed, "It'll have to wait 'til tomorrow Br-" Another head came into view, the blonde hair a stark contrast in the dim light of the room. Haley rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. The third mermaid hoisted herself beside Brooke, glancing over her shoulder.

"It can't wait."

Her lips pressed together tightly, but she nodded anyway, "Wait under the boat. I'll be out in a minute."

Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances but nodded and departed all the same. Haley pushed the hair away from her face, growling at this misfortune. She took a deep breath to compose herself and walked back to Nathan.

He turned, sending her a smile as she climbed out of the door. She stood at the top of the steps, eyeing him a little strangely.

"Um," she cleared her throat, "I couldn't find the flashlight, so if you want to check it out, you might as well take your boat."

Nathan appeared a bit stung by her abruptness and nodded. He knew what a dismissal was, "O-okay."

He hopped over her rail onto the Coast guard liner. She lifted her hand to wave but his gaze remained straight ahead as he began to pull his vessel away. Haley grabbed the air, her hand clenching into a fist and she whirled back into the boathouse. Her strides slowed a bit, the tension rolling off her body into a calm that was Haley.

A simple tie at her side loosened the dress and she peeled it of daintily. She stepped into the pool. Despite the circumstances, the blue that formed as her feet hit the water illuminated the smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**:&:****Chapter Seven**

* * *

The large boulder stretched amidst the ocean provided a familiar, almost clichéd sort of comfort the three bare backs. Water slid its warm fingers down their bodies molded into the crooks of the rock made seeming just for them. The waves lulled around them, seeping gently on an elegant but scaly blue that sparkled like gold, even in the dwindling daylight. One of the figures was scowling, tan arms crossed over what would have been gorgeous breasts but were pushed back with a blue that faded into the skin. The one next to her stretched out on slender elbows, inspecting her tiny navel with newfound interest. The last shadow bore holes with her green gaze fixated on the first two.

The brunette situated in the middle broke the silence, muttering, "Well this is cozy."

Neither of her companions reacted to the comment, sending her blue eyes heavenward in exasperation. Yet, it seemed to do the trick as the first mermaid snapped a beat later:

"So?"

" 'So' what, baby sis?" Brooke ran her fingers through her wet locks tiredly, no sign of jest crossing her features.

"Dad is dead."

It was blunt but Peyton was never one to see the use for meaningless words. If she had a point, she got to it. But after making it, she could only try to gauge the impassive face of her youngest sister.

It took a few moments but Haley eventually shrugged, "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Peyton's face twisted into a scowl to be reckoned with, "Thanks?" she echoed.

"Yeah," Haley nodded solemnly, "Thanks."

"That's all you're going to say!" the blonde's incredulous voice hitched a few octaves, " 'Thanks for telling me'," she mimicked, "Even Brooke wants revenge!"

The middle sibling had been watching this heated exchange idly but winced at being tugged in as well. She narrowed her eyes, "I prefer the term _justice_."

"He was murdered Haley," Peyton barreled on, eyes ablaze, "By a mortal nonetheless. Don't you care just a little bit?"

"Why should I?" Haley countered, a fire kindling in her eyes as well, "He disowned me three years ago!"

"Because you turned your back on our family!" Peyton accused.

"It had nothing to do with him. I needed to find out for myself what the world was like without being 'protected' by an overbearing father," Haley retorted.

"He was not overbearing!!" Peyton bellowed.

"Oh that's right, perfect little Peyton who tried so hard to be the son he didn't have, thought her father was Neptune," Haley sneered.

"I did not worship my father," Peyton hissed.

"You guys!" Brooke interjected, straightening between the two glaring mermaids, "Can you chill for a minute? I'm not in the mood to wipe your guts off the ocean floor when you're done, so take a breather, okay?"

"Oh stop playing the peacemaker," Peyton growled, the fierce green eyes turning on her other sister.

"Someone needs to be a go-between," Brooke huffed, unfazed by the look of death being sent her way.

"Peyton's right," Haley agreed, cheeks still tinged pink with heat, "You're always in the middle Brooke. Decide."

Catching their unrelenting stares, she sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. With a deep breath, she tiled her head to the blonde, her raspy voice bearing, "She's right. We need to do this, Haley."

The youngest sibling tilted her chin haughtily away from her sisters, uncertainty pooling around her eyes. She sighed as her shoulders slumped, eyes cast at her tail. Very softly, she asked, "Did you catch the name of the boat?"

Peyton grinned, a rare sight, "_The Raven_."

Haley nodded, meeting her sisters' eyes, "Yeah, I know it. It's owned by a man named Dan Scott. I heard he's dirty."

Peyton made a face, "They're all dirty up here." Her body convulsed with a shudder.

Brooke touched her shoulder, "Um…I don't think she means that kind of dirty Peyt."

The light of an approaching boat illuminated the confused expression on the blonde's face. The Coast Guard logo was displayed boldly on her stern and it continued on after finding nothing but an empty boulder that seemed fit for three, giggling mermaids.


End file.
